The Diary of Seed (a minecraft story)
by metellica01
Summary: this is a story about a 20 year old who has a dark past and unexpectedly finds someone who fall in love...(based on the minecraft mob talker) will he love her? or forever lives his past? (p.s sorry if i have anything wrong in this...let me know and i'll fix it)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Seed and this is the story of my life, im 20 years old, i wear blue jeans, a white jacket with buttons, i have brown eyes, orange hair, good looking, and was born with a seed inside of my right hand. reason why i was born with a seed is because my father was cursed by pumpkins and must wear a pumpkin as a head. i don't know much about my mother and my father used to be a famous hero of Minecraftia or what said to be famous. many people rumoured that my father is a son of a enderman but i doubt this because i love my father he's the only family i have even tho he has a pumpkin for a head he never speaks ever since he was cursed. the curse said to a wrath of a snow golem. but i don't know this. the villagers hate my father now because he broke the laws of the village we live in called sundown village and this was the biggest law he broke. he destoyed the emrald of the aether. the gem was sacred to the villagers. many believed that the gem makes a portal to the aether...to where the good goes...and everybody knows where the bad goes...the nether... my father says to go life the life you always wanted to...after he destroyed the gem... my father said the last words to me...his last word's said: ''wherever i go and whenever you miss me Promise me you always keep that seed with you...i love you son, don't ever forget about me...'' they threw him into the _**pit of darkness**_...its where u fall and fall and fall and there's no end to it (most likely you fall out of the world) this happened when i was 16 and now...i live on my own...and i find someone unexpectedtly in love...

**to any of those who like this thank you im metallica01 and this was my story...like this then theres more to come...chapter 1 coming soon**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 1: the good old days

Chapter 1: The Good Old Days

today like every other minecraft day is a fine day.

this is like the good old days where dad was alive...

oh well...minus well go get some food

all of this is making me hungry for a porkchop :3

_30 minutes later..._

i finally arrive to the village. good old ''sunnydown'' restaurant is open

_seed's mind: YES! :D_

i go insidei go inside and take my seat and wait for my order.

villager: hello how may i take your order?

Seed: 2 porkchops please 3

villager: check would you like it rare or full

Seed: full please...been sick from the blood lately

villager: your order will come in five minutes would you like to take any of our pumkin pie special?

Seed: no please

villager: okay.

_Seeds mind: pumpkin...can't remember the last time i eaten it...funny...this pumpkin talk is making my heart beat like im in love or something...meh...i'll get over it. its been 3 more minutes...wait for 2 more minutes and i eat the swine :) i look outside the window to see whats the gossip lately...they said steve has disappapeared recently...my father was a friend of steve...before he was cursed..._

villager: order up!

Seed: yes!

villager: here's your order sir :)

Seed: thank you...say...did you hear about the news today?

villager: yes... steve is gone...i think he ran away or something...anyways who cares...i just take order's and deliver the order

_Seed's mind: thats a nice way to say something... -.-_

Seed: thanks for the food tho

villager: your welcome

Seed's mind: well i better chow down before i stare again...

villager: i forgot..that'l be one emrald please?

Seed: here you go

''gives gem to villager'' and suddenly drops it

seed: i got it...

''picks up gem''

Seed: here you go :)

'''villager notices the speck on my right hand as he pick's up the gem''

villager: ...your his son aren't you?...

Seed: yes...i was born with it...got a problem with it?

villager: no my grandfather knows your dad...

Seed: ...

villager: i'll have to get back with you sometime...i gotta take orders...oh and by the way...the name is lenny the waiter

Seed: bye lenny

villager: :)

Seed's mind: uhh...okay?...

''i chow down my food and left a diamond as a tip'''

as soon as i left my mind could'nt forget about ''pumpkin'' why am i thinking about pumpkins? i couldn't get this out of my head...i went home and try to sleep luckully i have my childhood stuffed toy with me (yes...i still have a stuffed teddy bear...) as i try to sleep it got cold all the sudden...like winter...i left the window open ans as i close it a single snow flake fell on my hand...and the most unexpected happen...the hand glowed and felt my body like as im healed or something...

Seed's mind: what the hell? this never happened...i feel happy

it immedeatly close the window and sleep

the next day...snow was everywhere...

**thanks to anyone who like this thank you...and please no negative comments please? :) the next chapter coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting her

Chapter 2: Meeting Her

when i first saw the snow...i was suprised...it hasn't snow for 4 years now i went to sundown to see what was going on...when i got there. a preacher from the mountains said: i have come to message you from the great king of the snow that the frost have returned from the great tragedy of the emrald of the aether...hear me now and follow the great and mighty king of the snow...i seen the great and bright future of your lives please accept these diamonds were giving you...i knew its all a bunch of crap...but the snow...it didn't come back by miracle...it must've came by something else

i went to the sunnydown restaurant to ask lenny about the romours about this ''preacher''

Seed: whats going on here?

Lenny: i don't know...onced we opened he arrived...and the snow...where did it come from?

Seed:i don't know but i feel happy

Lenny: i noticed

Seed: i'd rather not get involved with a bunch of these people...sooner or later there gonna start spreading the word of there god

Lenny: may i come with you?

Seed: why?

Lenny: becuase there god is strict and you know what happen's when religion is strict...

Seed: ... okay come on i hear the footstep's as of now

Lenny: okay

once we left the village we knew something bad will happen to our village and this one is worse...i don't know what will happen but we needed to get to another village and warn about the ''word''

Lenny: so how's life?

Seed: good i geuss...i've live in a nice house with my cats and one dog...im sure they'll be fine i teached them how to feed themselves

Lenny: ? and how?

Seed: these are fancy pets...and these pets are smart

Lenny: i see...

Seed: we better hurry its's getting dark...

Lenny: i know...

when made it halfway there to the next village we needed to find shelter. as we looked over a hill there was an abanded house. we needed spent a night in it so we did...the next morning we left and made haste to the next village but when we made it to the village there's no one here...

Lenny: well there goes help...

Seed: im sure they heard

Lenny: yup...

we got hungry and search the houses for food. so far we found bread and jerky

Seed: we really should'nt be stealing

Lenny: we'll give them emralds

Seed:well...what should we do now?

Lenny: i don't know but-

BOOM!

Both: WTF!?

we looked to see what the notch is going on

Seed: Creeper's...

Lenny: we should get out!

Seed: hold up! i need to leave some emralds

Lenny: well hurry up! im not waiting to be blown up!

Seed: don't worry i won't be lon-

as soon he turns around a creeper stood in front of him

Seed's mind: 0_0

when the creeper came closer i no longer cared if i lived...i closed my my eyes waiting for death

''BOOM!''

as soon i felt the impact i saw my life before me...i saw my mother...she's beautifal as sooned i opened my eyes...i saw a bright light and saw a oranged hair girl with a pumpkin hat on top of me

Girl: are you okay mister?

**sorry for the short chapter, i needed to finish homework like if you want more of this :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Of Love and Flashback's

Chapter 3: Of Love and Flashback's

girl: are you okay mister?

Seed's mind: am i in the aether already? or is this an illusion

Lenny: SEED!

girl: he's okay villager. he must not hear from the explosion

once i grabbed the girls hand the seed in my hand glow's bright very bright holy notch...

Lenny: thanks for saving Seed

Seed:...thanks...

girl: no problem i like to help

Lenny: whats your name?

girl: my name?...my name...i don't know my name...

Lenny: what do you mean you have no name? every beautifal women has a name!

girls's mind: is he seriously trying to flirt on me? if he is then he's doing really bad at ir -.-

Seed: is your name frost?

Frost: how did you know my name? is it my name?

Seed: the seed told me

Frost: you mean the glowing thing on your hand? i thought it was glowstone dust

Seed: no i was born with the seed on my hand...

lenny continues to star at frost eyes...frost slaps him out of it

Lenny: WHO, WHAT, WHA-

seed: you okay there?

Lenny: yeah...i spaced out for a bit...

frost: well nobody's here...they all left to the mountains...for some reason there was a preacher there

lenny: dammit! we were to late!

frost: what is it? something's wrong?

Lenny: no just we forgot the diamond...(he's lying on this one)

frost: o...kay :/

seed: well...its getting late...we should stay here for the night

lenny: yeah ''yawns'' i need a nap anyways

Seed: you better come with us frost...you don't want to deal with the spiders now do we?

frost: sure...im kinda lone-i mean bored here

seed: okay... :|

we went to the house with nice paintings and got three nice bed's on each floor once we went inside frost was leaving a trial of snow as she walks in...

Seed: uhh...frost...

lenny: aww man! you ruined a nice blanket you steped in

frost: sorry...im a snow golem...

seed: did you just say snow golem?

Frost:...yeah...why?

seed: it's nothing...i call the bed by the closet

lenny: call the one by the furnace...

frost: i geuss i got the one by the window...

when we got settled in...we talked about ourselves...lenny speaks the most...talking about the time when the giant's exist, creeper jokes, the legend about ''the end''...it got boring after awhile...

seed: well...im going to bed...good night

both of them said good night also...

frost: well...what do you wanna talk about lenny?

lenny:...i don't know...anything i geuss

frost: about seed...

lenny: what about seed?

frost: why does he look sad all the time?

lenny: its his past...his family is complicated but it sound pretty sad...

frost: go ahead...i don't mind a sad story...

lenny: well...when before he was born...his father had a curse from the snow golem...and the curse is that he must use a pumpkin as a head...and forever wear it...his mother died giving birth of him...

frost: where is his father?

lenny: he was trown into the pit of darkness...its a hole where you always fall and fall and fall...it never ends...why? because he broke one of the gems of the villagers...

frost: i see...

lenny: i'll tell you the rest tommorrow...i need some sleep...

frost: good night...

lenny: good night...

3 hours later...

Seed: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

seed's mind: ahh good it's just a nightmare...i need some water or something...

''i went to the kitchen and i found a cauldren filled with water...''

seed's mind: ahh good...some cold water...

''i looked in the cabinets to look for a cup of some sort...i find a bottle instead''

seed: minus well use this...

''i take a big gulp and went back to bed...''

seed's mind: that one nightmare...i can't get over it...every time i think of it... it scares me...i need to get rid of this somehow... i need-

frost: psst you asleep?

seed: no...why?

frost: can i...uhh...um...sleep...with yooouuuu?...

seed's mind: is she seriously asking this?

frost: it nothing like that...it's that...there's a creeper staring at me at the window...

seed:...okay...

i find a spare blanket in the closet...i give it to her...as i lay down...she lays down...i look the other way as she talkes her hat and coat off...thinking i'll see her naked...

frost: are you okay?

seed: yes...

frost: then why are you looking away nervous?

seed: i...just...want to go to sleep...

as soon she gets closer to me...i got really nervous...and she touched my arm...when she touched it...the seed glows uncontrollably...i made my hand into a clenched fist...preventing her from seeing it...

frost: i know about your past...i know your father was thrown into the pit

seed: how...

frost: lenny told me...you don't have to worry...im here for you...

seed: why do you like me all the sudden? can't you see i want to be alone!

frost: because...

seed: because why?

frost: because i love you...alot...

and with that she gives me a kiss...

**thanks for the likes so far...i like what you said to some of you who commented...the next chapter is more to come...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Player?

Chapter 4: The Player?

i gotta say...i didn't know she loves me...and even lenny doesn't know. i kinda feel bad for him. well...no worries im sure he'll find someone...why? why does she loves me? i'll tell you now...it's pretty sad...enough of my lame talking...lets continue the story...

frost:...what? you never kissed someone before?

seed:...

frost: im sorry this is all so sudden. the speck on your hand told me about you and i have to say...your the nicest guy i ever seen. your not like all the other people who do nothing but think of themselves...

seed's mind: ...she's for real...i never knew i was that nice! what should i say?

seed: i...uhh...

frost: shh...you don't have to say anything

seed: but i don't know...i-

*she kisses me forcefully*

for about 2 minutes she finally stops...

seed: i...i...

when i couldn't say anything i felt nothing but fear...i couldn't talk to her like this so what did i do? i walk out the door without saying a damn thing...why did i just leave? i could've tell her of how i feel about her...but one thing that came to my mind is my father! dammit! i have to move on i can't live like this forever. but the stupidest thing i didn't think about is its still night. and here i stand in the middle of the forest. i needed to get back...but before i could go back there were zombies behind me...i didn't have a weapon in use..so i ran until i gave out my breath...i looked down at the pixelated grass to take a break...but they didn't stop...they still followed...i couldm't go on.. but when they were about 2 blocks away...i heard a voice

the voice: come any closer and you'll be my dog's dinner tonight!

*i looked behind me and see a person with a shiny bow...*

the mysterious person: you better take this...

*he gives me an iron sword*

seed: who are you?

mysterious person: talk later and be prepared!

the zombies came even closer...as soon they came close enough i made the first strike. i slashed about 3 zombies while the person shot his arrows at 6 zombies with only six arrows.(he must have an overpowered bow) i told him to follow me to the village...we ran as fast we could until we reached the village...when we got back we went to the house were the other 2 lived.

frost: seed! are you okay? who's this?

seed: don't worry im okay...

*gives her a hug*

the mysterious person: uhh...can we stop the loving you 2 lovebirds? get inside before more of them rot heads come back!

we ran back in and locked the door...and when we shut the door lenny woke up

lenny: *yawn* is it morning already?

the mysterious person: in about 2 minutes then yeah

lenny: who are you?

seed: yeah who are you exactly?

the mysterious person: my name is curtis, im a person from a realm called earth.

seed: earth?

curtis: yeah...aren't you from earth?

seed: no never heard such a place...

curtis: strange...you look to human to be here...first i get stuck here, second i see everything is made out out of blocks...and then i meet you guys! what's next? mario?

seed: well...i don't know what your talking about...sure im human but not from this 'earth' place your talking about

curtis: well...exuse me mister! im just some guy who plays this damn game and accidently drop's water on my computer...now im stuck here and i want to get out of this game now!

seed's mind: what the notch is he talking about?

frost: well...if you want we can help you...

lenny: yea...im not sure if we can trust this crazy guy

seed: shut it lenny!

curtis: thanks but i got a place to go to...i'll talk to you later...

*he leaves*

seed: so much for that -.-

lenny: where the nether did you go anyway?

seed: i needed some air and then zombies chased me, and i found curtis...who saved my life...oh wait he forgot his sword...

lenny: you better keep that...we might need some protection later on

when day came we needed to go back to our old village to see what all the damage has done...when we got back we saw the horror we never wanted to see

**thanks to anyone who read this story and likes it. the next chapter will be in by tommorow 3 **


	6. Chapter 5: Changes

The Diary of Seed: Chapter 5: Changes

once we saw the horror...never really is a horror...the villagers changed. they have bigger heads and weird noses. i don't know what happened to them. but they seemed to forget about yesterday...well...there's nothing we can do for them now...lenny wanted to go back home with his grandfather...so he did...me however. i just wanted to get some rest...so i went home also...frost followed don't know why...i really don't know if i like her...she likes me however...i better be nice and take her to my home...

Frost: thank you for letting me stay here

Seed: no problem. that's what friends do right?

Frost: yeah...*blushes*

Seed's mind: i think i said it right

Frost: so...what do you want to do?

Seed: i don't know

Frost: well...good i needed to talk about something

Seed: what is it?

Frost: of what i did and said...is for real. i truly do love you. ever since i laid eyes on you i could'nt resist...

Seed: do you? you really love a guy you don't know?

Frost: no! your fath- i mean lenny told me!

Seed: what!? what did you just say?

Frost: i...

Seed: don't give me that crap! what did you just say!?

Frost:...your father is still alive...

Seed:...no...

once she told me...she did have proof...

Frost: this pumpkin is your-

i immeadetly grabbed it...and look at it...and it was true...

Frost: your dad created me...he told me to protect you and watch over you.

Seed: and why should i believe you?

Frost: ''wherever i go and whenever you mis me promise me you-''

Seed: always keep that seed with you...

Frost: i have his memories also...

Seed: then where is he then?

old man's voice: he's in earth right now...you were born here but your parents weren't.

it seems to be lenny's grandfather...named bill...

Bill: your parent's...were here before you were born...they seem to like this realm better than earth...and earth is a world full of good and bad...war and peace...even happiness and sadness... i know this because i was on earth before...it isn't what you think it is...there are no mobs in that world...and everything isn't a block...

when bill told me the whole truth...i got mad and happy...sure im happy that my dad's alive but im mad because why didn't he come back for me...i was gonna ask

Seed: why didn't he come back to me then? isn't he cursed at all?

Bill: your father wanted you safe here...and no he was never cursed at all...he wore that pumpkin because...well...it fell on him one day and couldn't take it off...and slowly became a part of him...and he needed the gem to take of the pumpkin once and for all...

Seed:...what about this seed on my hand!? is this a fake too!?

bill:...

Seed: well...answer me old man!

bill: that seed isn't just a seed...it your mother...

when he said this...i looked at my hand

Seed:...mom?

the seed glows bright as sunlight...i couldn't see until it got dark...

Bill: you see...she lives in you...she was there the whole time...she never died but her soul didn't.

Frost: Seed...

i couldn't say anything no more...it was all a lie...just to keep me safe...why? why did you do this dad?

bill: if you want to see your dad again then your gonna take a long journey for what lies ahead of you...

Seed: no...im don't want to you see...im actually once in my life...i can smile with all of my heart...if it weren't for you Frost...i wouldn't live...but you...you saved my life...i...do...

Frost: do what?

Seed: i do love you...thank you

and with this i for once actually kiss her without her actually kissing me...

Frost: i love you too Seed...

Bill's mind: well i haven't seen this in a long time...well..for a day... before i saw a young man with a human female creeper...well...i better leave these two alone...

Bill: and before i forget Seed...you can find your father at the end...

Seed: thanks bill...oh yea...and give this letter to lenny...he might need it...

Bill: and who is this from?

Seed: his lover...there was an accidental mailing...

Bill: i see...i'll give this once it's valentines day then...

Seed: cool...

i can't believe this...i feel free...for once im free from all them nightmares...i would go and see my father but i'd rather stay here for a little while...and my mother...she will alway's be in my right hand...

Frost: well...do you want to go back?

Seed: back to where?

Frost: back to earth...

Seed: gove it some time frost...as of now i'm tired and i want to hit the hay...

Frost: with your teddy bear? :3

Seed: shuttup...i no longer need that since im free...

Frost: okay...whatever you say...

Seed: well im going to bed...feel free to take a rest...

Frost: actually i have other plans...

Seed's mind: oh notch here we go...

''the rest you know'' :)

hahaha...seed...seedy, seedy, seedy...you don't know what lies ahead of you...i may be living for trillions of years but you might be use to me...for my name is herobine and i will kill you...

**thanks to anyone who like's this so far...the next part of the seed series will come next week...i might have a short story on valentimes's day...let me know if you like this... :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

well...it's been a day since i learned the whole truth...and today's valentine's day. i better do something really nice for frost. i hope lenny get his letter...i should make something for frost instead. maybe a diamond necklace? no...where do i find diamonds anyway? a gold ring? maybe...depends on what type it is...i believe i have a couple of gold ignots left...there should be a jewlery store in town. i should go there now before i forget...

Seed: well...at least it's open i think.

Seed's Mind: it should be...if not then i'll have to find some roses or something.

i continue to walk that old road to sunndown...i arrived...it seems that old sunnydown village jewlery store is still open luckily :) i went inside to see what they have for sell...

seller: hello how may i help you?

Seed: hello to you to...do you have anything for a couple of these gold ignots?

i show him about 4 or 5 gold ignots...

seller: and what do you want for these?

Seed: well...today's valentine's day...

seller: ahh...i see...let me see if i have something or two...

i waited for 10 minutes and started to get boring...so i looked at the jewlery they have...almost all of them looked pretty...i look at the expensive one in the house...and that was the most prettiest of all...it was a ender ring with a diamond band around it...i wanted it but it costed 5 diamonds...

Seller: you like what you see?

Seed: yeah...it so...pretty...

seller: well...i don't have anything in stock as of now...but i'll give you that for free...

Seed: for real?

seller: yes...that ring was here for 3 decades now...nobody uses it nowaday's...

Seed: why?

seller: becaused it belonged to a ender girl...

Seed: you don't say...

Seller: i also have one thing for you...this...other ring came from...err...

Seed: what is it?

Seller: the reading's in some language...who know's

Seed: okay...

now i got 2 rings...one's the ender ring, and the other's some old ring that's look's very old...i dusted it off and could'nt beleive it...it's a marraige ring...who would give and old wedding ring to me? now to come to think of it...i could just give her the ender ring or be covicted and marry her... i don't know...but i needed to eat...my stomach starving for another porkchop...

**Frost POV**

i don't believe it...Seed actually love's me...last night was the most best thing for a girl to happen...i wake up and see that Seed is gone. he must be doing some things...oh yeah...it's valentine's day...thats whay he's gone...he must be getting me something today... well...i better get up and get ready...as i got ready i see a tall girl walking alone pat seed's house...it looks like she's crying...i went to ask whats wrong...

Frost: hey are you alright?

The Tall Girl: don't look at me!

Frost: im not going to hurt you i just want to know what's wrong...

The Tall Girl: oh...your a snow golem...

Frost: yes...

The Tall Girl: im missing my ring...can you help me find it?

Frost: sure...im glad to help

The Tall Girl: thanks...name's andr by the way

Frost: name's frost...nice name you have...

**Back to Seed**

i walk back to check on frost...once i got back i see frost and a very tall girl with her...i went to to see on what hey are doing...

seed: hey!

frost: hi!

andr: ...

seed: who's this?

frost: this is andr...andr this is seed

andr: ...hi...

seed: what are you guy's doing?

frost: were looking for a blue ball...

seed's mind: i think i know what they mean...

seed: you mean this thing?

''show's the ender ring''

andr: where did you...

seed: i got it from a store...

''andr hugs seed''

andr hug me really hard i could not breath...

seed: you...can...let me...go now

andr: im sorry. im so happy you found my ring...

seed: your welcome...

frost: well now that's over with...what are you gonna do now?

andr: i gotta head back to my family now...

frost: okay...see ya

seed: bye

andr: bye...hope i see you again

''andr disappears''

seed:...o...kay... o.o

frost: so where have you been?

seed: oh yeah...i have to tell you something...

''seed kneels on his left knee''

frost: seed?

''seed show's a small box and opens it''

seed: will you...marry me?

frost: ...seed...

seed: i know this is stupid but it's the truth...ever since i first saw you...i developed these feeling's i really can't explain...so i ask you again...wil you marry me?

''frost is about to say...''

frost: i do...

seed: i knew you say- wait? what?

frost: i do...

seed: really? i can't bealieve it! ''cheers in joy''

frost: seed i feel the same way your feeling...you are the nicest person i ever met...abd besides...

''frost put's seed's hand on her stomach''

frost: im pregnet...

the seed on my hand glows very bright...like snow...

**sorry about this mistake i made...something happened and i don't know what happened o.o... anyways...hope you like this...**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunions

Chapter 7: Reunions

its been a week since i asked frost to mary me...im so happy that were having a child. frost and the child are my only angels in my life. i gotta say...even tho frost is a snow golem. and shes half human. i still love her. i'll love her for my life, death, even when she ies she'll always be in my heart. but nows not the time for chit-chat. lets continue with my story.

lenny: your getting married? already?

seed: yeah...so far she's always there for me. always care for me, loves me for personal reasons...and she has my child as of now.

lenny: wow...im impressed...for a loner like you your actually great.

seed: oh shut up i know your were trying to get to her before me!

lenny: yes i know...im kinda over it now...besides she isn't my type.

seed: yup...besides i gave your old man your love letter from some villager from here.

lenny: you didn't... -.-

seed: yeah so what?

lenny: so what? bill isn't trust worthy around MY things...

seed: whatever man...im gonna go for a walk

lenny: see you around

seed: you too

i walk to the old forest down to the grave of my mother to pay my respects...but onc i get half way there i met the crazy guy from that one night

curtis: well...well...well... haven't seen you in a while...

seed: yeah...whats going on with you?

curtis: ahh nothing much... just met a creeper girl named Cupa

seed: creeper girl?

curtis: yup...there are female creepers now. we don't see them because there in hiding thinking that the males will get jealus or something.

seed: okay...is she human also?

curtis: yes...and she's really pretty too.

seed:cool. where is she?

curtis: meh...i don't know. she might be hanging with an enderman i think.

seed: you mean andr?

curtis: yeah...how did you know?

seed: long story. got a ring and supposed to give it to frost, turns out the ring was actually a ender pearl. i gave it to her and she was so happy. she gave a bear hug of death. -.-

curtis:wow...glad you did a good thing for her. as a matter of fact she might be interested in you...

seed: nah...im marrying frost.

curtis: cool...another matter of fact i think i hear cupa coming this way now.

we hear a silent ''ssssssssss'''

curtis: it's okay cupa. he's a friendly

''cupa jumps from a small tree and lands on the ground'''

seed: are you oka-

from this part curtis wasn't kidding about cupa being pretty...she's actually pretty. she has a creeper hoodie on, wearing brown gloves, and she wears a small shorts...i think i couldn't see them...i didn't wanted to be perverted or somthong so i look at her face. she has beautiful brown eyes, brownish blonde hair...and a cute smile

cupa: hello

seed: hi

curtis: this is seed. i met him about a week ago while i saved his ass from a couple of zombie's

cupa: cool...

seed: yeah...long story...

cupa: well im glad your okay from the looks of it. other wise the creepers would come ''giggles''

seed: yup...oh yeah...here you go...you left your sword behind

curtis: nah you can keep it...i don't have any use of it

seed: okay...if you insist

curtis: we don't have anything to do so where are you headed?

seed: to the grave yard... to pay my respects of my mom

''both of them didn't say anything''

curtis: okay...were going with you

seed: thank you...

all three of us went to the grave yard and soon i realized there's a tall figure at my mom's grave. it is a enderman but it turned to be andr. we went to see what she was doing.

seed: uh...hello

andr: seed?

cupa: hey andr

andr: what are you guys doing here?

curtis: we could ask the same here

andr: i'm just here to visit my great aunt and-

seed: then why are you at my mom's grave?

seed's mind: wait! is she-

andr: this is your mother?

seed:...''doesn't say anything for 1 minute''

andr:...your his son...

''andr hugs me really hard...it was more than a death hug...more than a happy hug of death...''

seed: are you related? to me?

andr: your dad is the son of my grandfather...im your cousin.

seed: ?

cupa: well...this is strange...

curtis: no kidding...

we chated a little forgeting about my mom. and we needed to get home before the zombies come out...but when we were about the leave someone was at the gateway. it looks like steve so we went closer...once we got closer...steve has white eyes...it wasn't steve...it was herobrine...

herobrine: hello seed...

**thanks to anyone who like this so far...sorry i wasn't able to update this for awhile...had school :(...if i get more than a thousand views, or at least 5 reviews...i will make a deleted chapter :3...again thanks to anyone who likes this...**


	9. Chapter 8: Choices

Chapter 8: Choices

when herobine introduces himself i feared that death was coming to us but herobrine didn't attack us for some reason...the worse is yet to come...

herobrine: hello seed...

seed: uhh..."scared to death of his appearence"

curtis: what do you want monster?!

herobrine: please...don't let my appearence scare you...i come in peace to let you introduce myself...

curtis: and how do we know your trustworthy?

herobrine: if i wasn't trust you i would've killed you when i first saw you...now please i came here to have a word with seed...

seed: well...what do you want?

herobrine: well...nothing much...except revenge for what your father did...

seed: what does he have to do with this?

herobrine: he killed my son! because of that i've been hell bent pissed off alot lately

seed: look...that's my father...and he's dead (trying to lie to him)

herobrine: haha...you think he's dead? we's in earth now and i need you to take me to him!

seed: why the hell do you want me to help you?

herobrine: because your the only one who knows where he is...if you don't help me i'll kill that love of your's

seed: no...

curtis:your son isn't dead

herobrine: and how do you know? you filth of a human?

curtis: i just met him a week ago in the nether

herobrine: ...

curtis: i know this becuase he looks like you...

herobrine: i think your telling the truth human

cupa: we can find your son...

herobrine: fine...but if you come back without my son. i will end your worthless lives...

when he left we immedeatly run home thinking he would come back...i needed to check on frost to see how is she...

frost: SEED!

seed: frost...are you okay?

frost: yes...i see you bought back some friends

andr: hello

cupa: hi

curtis: s'up

seed: yeah...im glad your okay...we ran into-

frost: herobrine...i know...since i have my pumpkin hat...i can see what you see...

seed: you can?

frost: yes...i even know you were-

seed:YEEEeeessss...im sorry for that

seed's mind: thank notch cupa didn't hear that.

curtis: well...we need to get going...met us at this location..."gives map"

seed: okay.

andr: i'll be outside

cupa and curtis left and andr standed outside for some air

frost: im suprised your related to andr.

seed: i know...look. i need you to stay here look after andr while im gone.

andr's voice: what are you talking about? im coming with you!

seed: andr you need to look after frost...

andr: ...fine...

seed: i have to get going now frost...i love you

frost: i love you too

i left andr and frost to themselves...i couldn't think that herobrine has a son that died...now he lives? wait...if he lives and in the nether...he's human...i ran becuase the sun was down... but before i could run i fell into a big hole and passed out...i opened my eyes and could see a blurry vision of a skeleton...i close my eyes praying...i heard a crack and hear a voice...a female voice...i opened my eyes once again and i see a girl with a skeleton hat and gray hair...

skelenton girl: are you okay?

**thanks for the views i got...i gotta tell you i gat a thousand views exact o.o im kinda famouse (NOT!) xD i won't be on for awhile because i got lots of homework to do :/ anyway's like this if you enjoyed this...i aprecciated for all the support you have...bye bye :3**


	10. Chapter 9: The Skeleton Girl

**Chapter 9: The Skeleton Girl**

this part of my life becomes very creepy and scary. im about to make the worst mistake of my life.

the skeleton girl: are you okay? it looks like you fell pretty hard.

seed: yeah im oka-

of what i saw was a girl. a girl who wore nothing but here jacket and her short skirt and the hat she wore. she had very long gray hair. and she wore these high heel looking boots. i couldn't resist looking away. so i become nervous. and then she said...

the skeleton girl: uhh mister?

seed: y-yes?

the skelengton girl: are you okay? it looks like you seen a ghost.

seed: n-no im fine. j-just had a hard landing...

the skeleton girl: well... i hope you alright. what are you doing out here anyways?

seed: i-im on m-my way to u-uhh...

the skeleton girl: to where?

seed: the nether!

the skeleton girl: and why are you going there? you know there's herobrine's son in there. and my sister

seed: i's...i-ii j-just wanna get-

the skeleton girl: get what!? why are you so nervous!?

seed: ...

the skeleton girl: your just like the rest of them...you know what? i'll just kill you! ''withdraws bow''

''seed drops on his knees and looks down''

seed: then you better kill me now...

the skeleton girl: huh?

seed: i said you better kill me now...i won't do anything...

the skeleton girl: what are you...why?

seed: im doing this because i want to! im sorry if i offended you early...i got nervous because i never seen the face of an angel...

the skeleton girl: ?

seed: well? are you gonna do it?

the skeleton girl: you...really think im...an angel?

seed: it's sad...but it's true

''the girl lowers her bow''

the skeleton girl: im sorry...i thought you were a perv...unlike the other skeletons...your different. and your not even a skeleton.

seed: my name is seed. im not from around here.

the skeleton girl: the name's skull...nice to meet you.

seed: nice to meet you too...

skull: thank you for calling me an angel...

seed: why?

skull: no one ever said that since me previous lover. now he's off running witha creeper girl named cupa. i gotta tell you i was pretty lonely back then. but you. your cute.

seed's mind: now curtis is involved? oh notch where is the world coming to...

skull: so where are you from?

seed: a snowy place...

skull: you mean sundown?

seed: yeah...pretty good place to be.

skull: well. if your going to the nether then tell my sister i said hi.

seed: i will.

skull: and one other thing.''steps closer''

seed: u-uhh...

skull: i like you. alot...

''skull gets closer and before i could say anything she kissed me''

skull: i gotta go...

seed:...

skull: bye

''skull leaves''

seed:...what just happened?

''i hear a voice''

voice: you just kissed a skeleton...a pretty one too

''i turn around and find curtis spying on me''

curtis: i remember when i first met her...

seed: nervous at first?

curtis: yup...and in love. too bad we couldn't work it out since of my age...

seed: what do you mean?

curtis: im 16 years old...and she's 24 years old...and lucky you your 20.

seed: damn!...never knew your 16...you must be a real ladiesman

curtis: no...i never was a ladiesman. to be honest i never even had a girlfirend in my life! i never kissed one too!

seed: so your first girlfriend is skull?

curtis: nah...were just friends...cupa is the one you should be talking about.

seed: and what about her?

curtis: cupa is the first girl i kissed. and for that she will forever be my heart.

seed: aww how romantic you sly dog! ''major sarcasm''

curtis: yup...and now...your fucked!

seed: what?

curtis: skull loves you know...

seed: so? ...''relizes''

curtis: you see what i mean? your slowly forgetting about frost...and if frost finds out...

''we both know whats gonna happen''

curtis: if i were you it's best to stay away from skull

seed: ...

curtis: come on...we got a demon to save...

**Skull's POV**

spider: you found a lover?

skull: yes...i really do love him...

spider: and why do you love him?

skull: because he was willing to die right in front of me and apoligiezed

spider: aww...how sweet...is he really cute?

skull: yeah...

spider: cuter than that young human you dwelped?

skull: shut up mindy! we know it was a misunderstanding...

''mindy appears in her human form'''

mindy: im sorry...just felt like saying that...''giggle''

skull: well i like to see you date curtis!

mindy: pleeeeeaaaassseeee...

skull: yeah i know...there's cupa...

mindy: no worries mindy. im sure you and seed will work out...

skull: yeah...yeah...''comepletly lovestruck''

mindy: if i were you i would check and see id seed's single...

skull: why do you say that?

mindy: that last human i loved apparently wasn't single...thats why i asked

skull: now that you mentioned it...

mindy: yeah i know what you mean...

**Back to the main story**

finally we arrived at curtis's home...and once i saw his hime it was pretty big...i didn't have time to go inside so i asked curtis to find the portal.

seed: where's the portal? we need to get this over with...

curtis: its over there by the river...

''seed walks up to the nether''

seed:you ready curtis!? ''yelling outloud''

curtis: yeah i just need to grab a couple of things...

seed: well hurry up we haven't got all day...

curtis: look out!

seed:?

''quickly turns around and see's a white poof''

...

3 hour's later...

...

when i saw that white poof i saw nothing but darkness all around me...i think this is twice since the previous explosion...i once again saw my mother...with steve...providing service with my mom. after that i slowly open my eyes and see a golden blade in front of my face...i look up and see a pirate looking girl with a pig hat covering her left eye. it figure i was in the nether somehow...and right in front of me a girl...and behind her was two zombie pigmen...

the girl: who are you?

**thanks for all the positive comments im getting...sorry if im getting short chapters lately. i've been busy :( the next xhapter will be call ''nether part 1'' im figuring it'll be a long chapter so bear with me here :) that's all i have to say. like and favorite if you enjoy this so far. **


	11. Chapter 10: The Nether Part 1

Chapter 11: The Nether Part 1

in this long chapter you will discover im in the nether. and the portal was destroyed behind me. so now im gonna be stuck here for awhile. as said in the previous chapter a pirate girl and two pigmen behind her.

the girl: who are you?

''the sword still in seed's face''

seed:...it's seed...nice to meet you...

the girl: did you just came from the upper world?

seed: yeah.

the girl: pigs! looks like we have another sined soul here!

the pigmen: ''squeal''

the girl: sorry for that. the name's terra.

seed: cool. nice to meet you too.

''shake's hand's''

terra: so what evil thing's did you do?

seed: i...don't know...

terra: can't remember eh? don't worry we have many soul's who forget.

seed: okay...

terra: you must be human. we don't get many perfect humans around here.

seed: perfect?

terra: we...sadly kill them off or they just burn.

''seed steps one block away''

terra: hey...don't be scared. we won't hurt you...

seed: why are you being nice? i thought the nether is a evil place too be.

terra: it is...we won't hurt you unless i tell them to. but you...your cute :3

seed's mind: aww notch...not again

terra: so. where are you from?

seed: a snowy place...called sundown

terra: your a cold-blood? im sure blazzete will like you ''giggle's''

seed: blazzete?

terra: yeah. she's basically tired of all the other blaze's either trying to marry her or be a idiot towards her...

seed: o...kay?

terra: she's pretty lonely lately so please don't make her mad...love is the only thing that make's her happy...and me...im just a girl who leads the pigs...

seed: i see...say...is there a human here who look's like hero-

''terra glares at seed''

''the pigmen oink very quiet''

terra: you mean...

seed: yes...herobrine's son...

''the pigmen squealed really loud and drew their sword's''

terra: stop! i wanna hear this.

seed: well you see...im actually a real human...who teleported here with this thing behind me...now im stuck here...

terra: why are you here?! are you gonna kill us all!? '

''terra cower's in fear''

seed: no...im here to take his son to him...if i don't save him...then i'm dead.

terra: your not gonna kill us?

seed: no...im not. im a peaceful man. i will never kill a thing.

terra: ...

seed: now if you excuse me i'll get going...

terra: wait! i-i gotta tell you something...

seed: what?

terra: your...s-s-single r-right?

seed's mind: dammit! skull and now terra? im a married man here!...but...strange...it seem's all the women i met either seem to be lonely alot...maybe i better do a good thing...frost...im sorry i have to do this...please forgive me if you can hear this. im doing this because i want good to come to people.

seed: yes...yes i am.

terra:...really?...are you...

seed: as a matter of fact yes im in love with you...

terra: !...what?

seed: u-uhh...sorry...was it something you wanted to say?

terra: well...yeah...but you really love me? i thought blazzete would love you...

seed: well...im sure she but...you seem really lonely...i thought i could...

terra: ...seed...

''terra grabed my head and forcefully kissed me''

for about 4 minute's she kissed me...it seems im enjoying it...frost will never forgive me yes...but i want good thing happen to these girls...it doesn't matter if im married or not...and my child...i can never forget my child...if frost can forgive me...i'll be the happiest man alive...

terra: thank you...for making me happy...no one ever seems to care here and you...you kind and forgiving...

seed: im just doing good things...its what i do...

terra: well you can go now...i won't have my pigs hurt you...unless you hurt them...im sorry there just defending the nether we live in...

seed: don't worry...like i said im a peaceful man...

as terra smiles and walks away...i part ways with her...hopefully we meet again...we can be friends if we want to...it really doesn't matter...as long i keep my head up high i can do whatever...anywho's i walk and come across a nether fortress. and in the distance i could see a blaze coming towards me. i slowly take steps behind me...trying to run away i accidently trip in soul sand. i thought i was doomed but i turn around and see a blaze but an unusual blaze...it turns out to be a sad blazzette walking towards me and when she got closer she didn't notice me...like i was a ghost...she didn't realize until she trips on me

''blazzette trips on seed''

blazzette: AAH!

''blazzette gets up really fast and her whole body ignites with fire''

seed: hey! calm down...im not gonna hurt you...

''blazzette slowly cools down''

seed: there...are you okay?

blazzette: w-why do you approach c-cold one?

seed: im here to help you for whatever bothers you.

blazzette: i don't even know you! and aka nothing bothers me.

seed: im sorry let me introduce myself. im seed. i came from the upper world through a nether portal. and now im stuck here

blazzette: i'm sorry. just things...

seed: what things?

blazzette: i just...

and so end's our first part. and now. thank you if you like this so far. i will get the next part done in a year ( just kidding) xD. like and follow me if you enjoyed this. p.s: is this is short. then sorry. i've been to much playing minecraft lately xD


	12. Chapter 11: The Nether Part 2

Chapter 12: The Nether Part 2

**before i can resume the story i wanna tell you that im getting possitive reviews lately ( only about 4 or 5 reviews xD ). i really appreciate for what you guys been saying. im actually impressed that i have about 1.300 views for this...i thought i would be getting about 10 views lol. thats all i have to say. so let's get back to the story.**

blazzette: i just...

seed: just what?

''she sheds a tear from her eye''

seed: hey...don't cry...im here for you...

''seed hug's blazzette''

''blazzette's flames around her turns into blue intead of orange''

seed: tell me what's wrong?

blazzette: i just wanna get out of this place...it's nothing but death here...sure i enjoy it here but i wanna see the upper world. where all life is alive then down here.

seed: well no worries blaze...i'll get you out of here...

''one of the other blaze's yell at seed''

blaze:hey! what are you doing? she's mine!

''blazzete turns around furiously in flames''

blazzette: I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!

blaze: why are acting like this ann? i thought you like it here.

Ann: i never did like it here and i don't like you! so get lost before i kill you!

blaze: no! i will not let you belong to this shit of a human!

Ann: **GO AWAY! ''in a demonic voice''**

seed: blazze- or ann get a control of yourself!

blaze: get away from her you shit!

''blaze throws a fireball at seed''

''ann catches the ball''

ann: don't you even DARE! do that again!

blaze: ann we can work this out just come home to our family and we''ll just gave a nice-

ann: **I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!**

seed: ann don't!

''seed steps in front of ann''

seed: let me take care of this.

''seed draws the sword''

seed: well... BRING IT!

blaze: hehehehehehehehehehehehe...a human threa-**ugh**

''blaze look's down and see's a blade in his heart''

seed's mind: what the?i was ten blocks away from him! what the hell just happened?

''seed looks behind him and see that ann used some kind of thrust behind her back...but nothing was there...

blaze: how did you?

ann: im part human asshole!

''ann pushes my elbow to impale the sword in his heart even deeper''

''blaze turns into ashes and then dust''

for 1 minute i was really dazed and confused of what ann did.

ann: i never did like that speck of coal anyways.

seed: ann how did you-

ann: what? the flame looking thrust behind my back? it's a thing that regular blaze's can't do.

seed: but your a blaze!

ann: im also part human...i was born human but the blaze powers are in my blood...

seed: well...do you still wanna get outta here?

ann: why the notch not?

seed: okay...but there's one thing we need to do here.

ann: and that is?

seed: get herobrine's son and bring him to dad.

ann: you mean abe?

seed: abe?

ann: that's his name...were friends...

seed: and you know his dad is herobrine right?

ann: yeah...why do you ask?

seed: just wondering. hehe...

ann: i'll take you to him...

seed: thanks

ann: don't mention it...

**Meanwhile in the real world...**

curtis: well this sucks...

skull: what sucks? your bow?

curtis: no not that...i'm still mad at that charged creeper who blew up the whole portal...it's gonna take a week to rebuild it.

skull: not a week...a day...i'll tell my skeleton's to get the obsidian stone.

curtis: thanks...you know if i wasn't young but older...i would still kiss you unlike 4 day's ago

skull: oh shut it your the one who broke up with me...right mindy?

''mindy creeps in by the window as a small spider. the spider crawls through a hole and transform into a human.

mindy: yeah yeah yea...''panting'' sorry you don't know what it feels like being a spider...

skull: and you don't know what it feels like to be a bony monster,

curtis: will you too cut it out!? im trying to focuse here.

''they both sit down on a bed''

skull: so do you know if seed lives?

curtis: how am i supposed to know? all i saw was a creeper with lighting behind seed and poof saw nothing.

skull: i hope he still lives...i was going to know him...after you told me the truth...

curtis: yeah...i know...but that doesn't matter now...all we need to know if he's in the nether or not...

skull: if he is in the nether then my sister will surely grind him up...

curtis: what do you mean by that?

skull: my sister's never been with a boy before...other than that she's lustful

curtis: well that's not good.

mindy: no shit...say...

skull: what mindy? got a plan?

mindy: nah...just wondering...

skull: wondering what?

mindy: about that note?

skull: oh...the love letter you sent to a villager named lenny...

mindy: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa...''lovestruck''

curtis: well...finally done with the flint and steel.

skull: i still don't see why do you not know how to make a single flint and steel...

curtis: i know how...it's just the way you have to make it perfect...

mindy: it doesn't have to be that perfect you know.

curtis: well excuse me mis-

''turns around and doesn't see mindy''

curtis: oh no...i know what's gonna happen...-.-

''mindy swings from a iron bar upside down and accidently kiss curtis''

''curtis steps back''

curtis: did you just seriously...

mindy: yes i did ''lick lips'' i gotta say...your a good kisser...

curtis: that's the last time im falling for that

''skull giggles''

curtis: you seriously need to meet lenny already and women up!

mindy: i can't...im too nervous.

skull: it isn't that hard.

mindy: yeah it is...

curtis: if your gonna cower then i swear i'll tell him.

mindy: you better not...

**back to seed**

we walk to an old nether fortress and see and odd figure standing on the balcony...

ann: well this can't be good.

seed: what?

ann: c'mon let's hide in that small cave over there.

''we both ran to the cave

seed: what was that?

ann: it's hilda...skull's sister...

seed: why don't we say hi then?

''almost steps out of the cave''

''ann forcefully pull's seed by the throat''

ann: do you wanna have sex?

seed: what?

ann: not me you idiot i mean hilda.

seed: what are you taliking about?

ann: hilda is very lusty around boy's...the last time she was around with a boy got raped for 2 hours! and that was abe! so if i were you i stay away from her. and i mean AWAAAAYYYY from her.

seed: o...kay? o.o

ann: lets wait here for awhile...till she's gone

seed: okay...

we sit in a cave for 4 minutes and seem to get really boring. so we talked for awhile and decide to play a childish game of truth or dare...

ann: sooo... you wanna start?

seed: ladies first. :3

ann: okay...truth or dare?

seed: well...truth

ann: are you from a frost land? your skin seem cold since i helped you with that blaze.

seed: yea...i was born in a place called sundown village...a peaceful place and nice...

ann: okay your turn...

seed: truth or dare?

ann: truth

seed: are you always alone?

ann: y-...yes...

seed: why is that?

ann: it seems i have no friends ever since i was born...abe is good...but seems to be a sick head sometime's

seed: okay...your turn

ann: truth or dare?

seed: ...dare...

ann: i dare you to close your eyes and don't open them unless i tell you to...

seed's mind: well...this is gonna go well...let's hope for the best...

''seed close's eyes and for 30 seconds seed feel's someone sitting on his lap, feel's someone hugs him by the shoulder's, then feel's someone lips...''

''seed's feel's something very cool around his whole entire body...and seed still's feels someone kissing him...but this time it was tongue to tongue...then seed accidently fell's on his back...still his eyes now feels something warm on his cheeks...like someone's hand...''

ann: open your eyes ''she said quietly''

'seed opens his eyes and see's ann on top of him, her face is close to seed's face...she no longer has those two bangs she cliped with blaze eyes...she now has long wavy blonde hair around seed's head... and she has blue flame's burning very lightly around her''

ann: i love you seed...i really do...

**Thats the end of part 2...like and favorite if you enjoyed...it seems seed is getting lucky :3 but he now has a choice...you guys have to decide wether seed should be with Ann or Frost...you guys decide :) you can vote on my profile...P.S: VOTE CAREFULLY the votes will affect the story :)**


	13. Chapter 115: Mindy and Lenny

Chapter 11.5: Lenny and Mindy

**sorry i can't update the story. i'm really busy on homework lately. so i've been getting email saying that i should get multiple endings. so now im going to keep the story going on. it will end in chapter 16 or more. this deleted chapter is a cut i kinda didn't want to put in. ( i've been working the nether part's all night long :( ) it doesn't deal with Ann or Seed but hope you guys enjoy.**

mindy: you better not!

curtis: i will if you keep kissing me. your lucky cupa isn't here...then i would hurt you. and i don't care if your a women. im sorry... it's gotta be that way...

mindy: ...i...

''mindy looks down''

mindy: i'm sorry...i didn't mean...

curtis: just please kiss someone else...not me...

''curtis hugs mindy''

skull's mind: poor mindy...

curtis: look...i can help you...im really sorry i was mean back there...it's been awhile...

mindy: im sorry also...i mean't to scare you...not kiss you

curtis: it's okay...

skull: im going to see if the skeleton's got the obsidian...

''skull leaves''

curtis: i'll have lenny come here and meet you...for now go do whatever...

mindy: before i go...

''kisses curtis once again''

''curtis doesn't do nothing but stand there...''

mindy: im sorry...you taste like mint...

curtis: it's okay...

**meanwhile in sundown village...**

bill: LENNY! GET UP! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!

''lenny wakes up''

lenny: oh god...please let it not be fish...

''lenny walks out of his room hoping he won't have fish for breakfest''

bill: this is for you...

lenny: huh?

''lenny looks at the envolope''

lenny: who is this from?

bill: someone special...

lenny: if it's from grandma i'm not gonna send another letter back to her.

''lenny open's envelope''

lenny: i swear to notch-

''lenny notice a amulet in the envelope shaped like a spider''

lenny: a necklace? who is this?

''lenny look's at the note''

Dear Lenny,

my name is mindy. queen of the spiders. if your reading this then you may not know me but i know you. but i have feeling's i can't explain to you. i know you think you think it's stupid but it's true. everyday i see you in my spider form. alway's thinking about you...i give you this amulet as my gift for you...it's a special amulet...the amulet let's me know where you go, where i go, and where we go, it also let's the spider's be your companian's i'll explain later if you wear it now...

i love you...more than anything...so please...wear it now so i can meet you...

Love Mindy...

lenny: i...i don't know what to say...grandpa...where did you get this?

bill: from seed...the mail went to him intead of here...

lenny: seed...why didn't you give me this?

bill: i wear that amulet if i were you...

lenny: do you always look at mails?

bill: maybe :)

lenny: whatever...im going outside...

''lenny leaves''

**Lenny's POV**

i never realize that the queen of spider's is in love with me...i wanted to meet this queen...so i look at the amulet...

''lenny look's at the amulet for awhile''

''lenny then...wears it'''

mindy: !

curtis: what is it?

mindy: i-its...it lenny...i m-must...

''mindy turns into a small black widow''

curtis: mindy! what are you doing?

mindy: i must meet him! ''in a slurpish voice''

curtis: ...

''mindy's small spider form shoot a web''

''then mindy fly's away''

curtis: i geuss she's finally gonna meet him...

**Back to lenny**

lenny: it's been 8 minutes! is this a prank!?

'lenny looks at the spider amulet about to tear it off''

''but when lenny looks at the red crystal hourglass...lenny notice's something falling''

''lenny look's up and see a falling spider, then it lands on lenny's head''

Lenny: AHHH! GET IT OFF!

''lenny swipes the spider off of his face''

lenny: is this it? a black widow?...

''lenny leans over to invesigate the small spider''

lenny: i can't beleive this!...im outta here!.

mindy: don't go!

lenny: ?

''lenny look's behind him''

mindy: sorry i landed on your face...

Lenny's mind: oh...my...

''mindy has purple long hair, red eyes, teeth like fangs, she even wore clothing's that were similar to the spider you see...''

lenny: so your mindy? queen of the spiders?

mindy: the one and only...

lenny: well...you must be a monster to be the queen...

mindy: im different from the other queen spiders...you see...im actually human...

lenny: that explain's alot...

mindy: i thought you would never get my letter...

lenny: well...you send it to the wrong person...and now i m here...

mindy: really?

lenny: you send it to my friend seed...

mindy: seed? i know seed!

lenny: you do? where is he? i never seen him lately...

mindy: he's either dead...

lenny: oh no...no no no no...frost is going to flip...

mindy or he's in the nether...saving herobrine's son

lenny: seed...what did you get yourself into?

mindy: don't worry were going to get him outta there...

lenny: i hope you do...because frost love's him alot...

mindy: i noticed...

''mindy step's closer to lenny''

lenny: what are you doing?

mindy: well...you know...

''lenny realizes''

lenny: you actually love me do you?

mindy: sad...but true...

lenny: well...to be honest...i love you...

mindy: you do?

lenny: yes...your eyes are pretty...

mindy: t-thanks...

''mindy's face get's closer to lenny's''

lenny: well...what are you waiting for?

''lenny kisses mindy''

**that's all for now...on friday i'll update the story...just wait for awhile...like and favorite if you enjoy this...**


	14. Chapter 12: Abe and Out of the Nether

Chapter 12: Abe

**now before i continue this. i've only got 2 vote's for seed to be with...it chooses neither...meaning it's a tie. so now i'm just gonna keep the story going on...plus sorry about chapter 6...don't know what happened there :/**

i don't know how long i kissed ann...but it was awhile...i didn't tell her i'm married so i must tell the truth...

seed: ann...

ann: yes?

seed: i...have to tell you something...

ann: well...what is it?

seed: ...

''seed show's his hand with a golden ring in the middle finger''

ann: your...

seed: im sorry...

ann: you...

seed: im so sorry...i just want to make you happy...

ann: well...why? why are you cheating?

seed: let me show you...

''seed put's hand on ann's forehead''

**Reversing back to chapter 6...**

frost: and seed...promise me something...

seed: what is it my shining star?

frost: promise me that we will be together until the world end's...

seed: i promise...

''seed let's go of ann's forehead''

ann: i...i...

seed: im sorry...but i belong to her...i just wanted to make you happy ever since i got here...

ann: it's okay...i see what you did...im happy for that...

seed: your not mad?

ann: of course not...not after what you showed me...if i was still mad i would burn you...

seed: well i hope your happy...don't worry you will find someone...

ann: and how do you know that?

seed: believe me...i know

''we got up and forgive each other''

when we got done chating i look to see if the thing was still out there...luckily it's gone...so we walk inside of the fort...before we could say something...i heard a voice...

voice: who are you...

seed: ?

ann: abe! it's me ann...this is my friend seed...

abe: i know who he is...

''abe jumps down from a balcony''

abe: the question is why are you here?

abe looks like herobrine but a younger version...except he wore armor like clothing...

seed: i came here to get you out of this place and ann's coming with.

abe: impossible! there's no way you could get out of here

seed: there's a portal on the other side of the mountain like hill

abe: you mean the weird purple thing?

seed: yes. so are you coming or not?

abe: sure...just let me call someone...

''abe walks to a edge of the fort''

abe: you might wanna cover your ears..

"we both cover our ear's''

abe:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**'' **a weird white figure appears''

abe: charlotte you can come out

''the figure blew up and inside of it was a very white long-haired women in bridal clothing appear's''

abe: im going to leave this place now...so goodbye my love

charlotte: okay...promise me you'll come back...

abe: i promise...

charlotte: and who are he?

abe: he's just a friend...he got here by a portal.

charlotte: is he hostile?

abe: no. he's peaceful

charlotte: okay...well...i hope you come back my love

abe: i will... look after the slime's

charlotte: :)

''charlotte fly's away''

seed: okay then...come on we haven't got all day...

abe: lead the way...

**meanwhile back in the real world**

cupa: is it ready?

curtis: yeah...just a little spark and...come on you piece of-

''the portal explodes into a purple vision''

curtis: finally!

skull: when are we going?

''withdraws her bow''

curtis: whoa now...just wait for a bit.

skull: sorry. im just paranoid from the nether

curtis: so do i...

cupa: i don't wanna go! it's scary in there.

curtis: it's okay your not going. your gonna stay here with my dog

cupa: okay...just come back soon okay?

curtis: i will...well you ready skull?

skull: yeah more than ready!

seed: there it is! come on before something else happens

abe: im finally gonna be free from this hell hole

ann: let's hope for the best up there.

seed: yeah.

''they step in the portal''

curtis: wait! something's happening. look!

''the portal swirls into a circle...''

skull: is this natural?

curtis: no...someone's using it...

''then the portal explodes''

curtis: is that-

''three weird figures fall out of the portal''

''the figures clash with curtis''

seed: MAAEEH

abe: OOFF

anne: EEEHHH

''all three fall into curtis''

curtis: WAAAaaaaaahhhhhh-

skull: are you okay?

curtis: uhuhuhuuhuhuhuh...y-y-yeah...

seed: oh crap! its curtis!

''all three get off of curtis''

curtis: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh hhhhhhh...

''agonizing in pain''

''skull picks him up''

abe: well...well...well...im not excited

curtis: nice to m-meet you too...''coughs''

ann: wow...it's so pretty...

skull: ann?

ann: skull? hilda's sister?

abe: !...never ever mention her name!

ann: oh...

skull: no...you too?

abe: it wasn't pretty...but it's true

curtis: what? who's hilda?

skull: my sister you dim wit!

''cuffs curtis's head''

curtis: ow...sorry...just can't remember since i got pummulled...

abe: she...did things...

curtis: i know what you mean...

abe: yeah...just glad im out of that place...the only good thing about that place is my girl

curtis: you mean charlotte? the ghast?

abe: yeah...

seed: well we need to get to your dad

abe: dad? i have a dad?

ann: ...

seed: you don't...know?

curtis: your dad...is...

abe: who? who is it?

''all the sudden herobrine appears''

herobrine: it's me...your long lost father...

abe: f-father?

herobrine: yes...come here son...i missed you!

''herobrine opens his arms to give a hug but then abe steps back''

abe: no...you can't my my dad! you can't!

''abe runs away''

herobrine: wha? was it something i said?

curtis: dumbass! your herobrine! you've been away from your son too long he doesn't even know you!

herobrine: i...i don't believe it...

seed: well...you have your son at least...

herobrine: yes... i thank you for that...and now...im gonna walk away

''herobrine walks away''

seed: well...now thats over with...im gonna go home...how long i was gone?

curtis: about 3 days...

seed: 3 days!? you gotta be kidding me...

curtis: i better get home if i were you...

seed: right. see ya!

ann: wait! may i come with?

seed: sorry...but no...i'll be back tommorrow...

ann: i see...well see ya...

seed: don't worry you can stay with them...bye..

i ran home...ran and ran until i wanted to be with frost. but when i pass a tree i trip on a green leg looking branch...i fell...i turn to see what i tripped on...from what i saw was a child...i think a boy...and then it woke up

the kid: ow!

seed: sorry...

the kid: whats the hurry goddamn!

seed: just wanna go home before the zombies come get me...you shoud get home too...don't wanna get bite by them now do you?

the kid: well i don't have to because i am a zombie!

''the kid rises and reeks of death''

seed: Meaugh-''coughs''

the kid: hehehe smells don't it?

seed: i...better get going...

the kid: wait! don't leave me.

seed: well make hast ebefore they come...

the kid: you don't have to...im also king of the zombies...

''zombies appear behind the kid''

seed: i-i u-uh better-

the kid: oh god...you chicken...

seed: please don't hurt me...

the kid: i won't if you become my friend

seed: friend? of course i'll be your friend. you look harmless

the kid: really?

seed: sure...just the fact you smell like them

the kid: thats what they all say...the names yieabi but call me yie

seed: nice to meet you yie...the names seed...

yie: nice to meet you seed.

**And so end's the chapter...i've been writing longer lately lol xD. thats all for today so wait for tommorrow and find out what happens. like and favorite if you enjoy this. :)**


	15. Chapter 13: Happy Ending?

Chapter 13: Happy Ending?

i chated with yieabi for awhile but we didn't talk too long...i needed to get home to see my love...so i told him and left

seed: well...look i gotta go. i'll meet you tommorrow

yie: okay. see ya!

seed: bye

i walked home since i befriended the zombies. they wont be a bother anymore. i needed to check on the village to see whats new...once i got to the village i first saw lenny with a purple haired girl...

lenny: SEED! THANK NOTCH YOU LIVE!

seed: yes...yes...i miss you too...

mindy: so you must be seed. im mindy...queen of spiders

seed: well. hello...

lenny: wanna hear something new?

seed: sure...after i was stuck in the nether, almost made love to a blaze, and met herobrines son...so spill the beans

lenny: o.o ...okay...this queen is my girlfriend

seed: really? i thought it was some villager

lenny: that villager is mindy...she accidently sent the mail to you...

mindy: its true.

seed: i see...and how old are you exactly? you seem very young for a queen.

mindy: im 14 years old...

lenny: and im 14 also...

seed: you big liar! you can't be 14!

lenny: well...actually 16...

mindy: its okay...im not that young...

seed: you look like a teen already!

lenny: thats what notch said...

mindy: ''giggles''

seed: haha...very funny...

lenny: and seed...i have to tell you something...

seed: about frost?

lenny: yeah...she misses you...

seed: i gotta go...go see her...

lenny: see you later.

seed: you too

''runs to his house''

i ran back to see my love of my life...hoping that she's misses me... but it seems andr walking away from my house...i went towards her aking why she leaves...

seed: andr!

andr:...

seed: whats wrong? have i been away too long?

andr:...

''points at the door''

seed: andr whats going on!?

andr: im sorry...

''andr disappears''

i walk up to the door to see what the heck was going on...i reach my hand to the door knob but all the sudden...the seed on my hand turns black...i had this feeling something happen...i opened the door and saw the horror of it all...the horror i couldn't bare, the horror that i couldn't look at, the horror of all horrors...

seed: frost?

''looks what looks like a dead pumpkin on the floor...''

seed: no!

''seed see's a note by the pumpkin''

seed: ...

Dear Seed.

i am sorry...but if your alive please read this...

i've been waiting for 3 days without you...i thought you were killed by the creeper...i killed myself because of that...but once i was dead andr used to pumpkin to make this note...so now my spirit is gone...my soul is lost...im so sorry...but i want you to move on...i see ann the blaze loves you...be with her...she really loves you more than anything...more than me...so now...i give you my heart to remember me...and the most regretful thing i made was our child...i made that mistake i could never fogive myself...so i sold my soul to a man named...''unknown language''...to make the child live...the child is by the bed by your old toy...once again...im sorry...

p.s. her name is Alice...take care of her...goodbye...

''seed gets on his knees cry's in sorrow''

i couldn't say a word...i didn't feel anything anymore...i wanted to end life...so i almost drew my iron sword to end it all...but then i heard a childs voice...

voice: daddy...why are you crying?

''seed looks up''

i saw a small child who looks exactly like frost...but only in a kid form

seed: alice?

alice: dad?

''seed hugs alice and crys joyfully''

alice: dad? are you okay?

seed: yes...

alice: good...could you please let me go now?

''seed releases alice''

alice: i know what happened...i feel the same way you do...

seed: you do?

alice: yes. i can read your mind.

seed: your...just like-

alice: mommy? well of course...im born with the same powers like her...

seed: alice...how old are you?

alice: 7 years old...

seed: ...well...whatever happens... i promise i'll be here for you...

alice: promise?

seed: promise...

''we both hug each other once again''

...THE END...

Outro Music: **_Alice In Chains-Black Gives Ways To Blue_**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue...

...theres a time where love happens...when love happens you feel happy, excited, and just in love...but after all i've been through...i don't know what will happen next...all that matters is my daughter named Alice...i hope i can move on without Frost...after all...if alice wasn't there...i would really done it...i have nothing without her...but luckily alice was there...and i will always be with my daughter...i will never leave her. i will never hurt her, and i will...never ever forget about frost...so now...i sit with my daughter playing with my old toy...

seed: rawr!

alice: 'giggles'

seed: hahaha...

''knocking on the door''

seed: im coming!

''seed walks up to the door and opens it''

''a wierd business man stand in front of seed''

the business man: seed?

seed: yes and you are?

the business man: someone special...

seed: ?

the business man: im **notch**...im your father...

**END STORY**

**thank you to any one who enjoy this last chapter...don't worry theres gonna be another part...i just need some time to get this and that done...and to all the fans...i know this ended sadly...it came up in my head while i was dreaming...but no worries...now im gonna continue ****The Life of Seed ****next weekend! for now...im gonna do what i usually do...play MINECRAFT! :3**


	17. BONUS STORY: The Origin of Curtis ch 1

Bonus Story: Curtis's Story. ch 1

Rated M for drug references, violence, language, and some drama.

**Curtis POV**

now...so people tell me who i am...where i came from...and this and that...lets just say im a low life...have no job, no friends, no friends, not even a girlfriend...until now...let me tell you of how i got in this pixelated world...

my name is curtis krailer...im a 16 year old trashy person with grungy blue jeans, a brown and green shirt with knity sleeves, have blonde hair, been living in seattle washington for years now...so basically im what you call a downer...a downer whos been kick out of my moms home a couple of times, stealing things from stores, getting into fights in school alot, smoking a little bit of cigs, but doing alot of cannibis, and other stuff...enough of my yippidy-yap...

so it all happens when in high school...

student: hehe loser!

''throws apple''

curtis: do you want to die!?

''grabs student''

student: n-no...please don't hurt me!

curtis: then quit throwing shit at me!

''pushes student and the student runs away''

''a teacher come by''

teacher: will you ever change young man?

curtis: maybe...if i was dead!

''spits on teacher''

teacher: why you!...

''smacks curtis''

curtis: ow...

teacher: your sixteen now and your still a freshman...how discracable...

''teacher walks away''

curtis's mind: i hate all these people...

''the bell rings...meaning school is out''

curtis: finally...

''curtis walks outside and hears some rumors''

blonde: so i hear this game called minecraft...its like awsome from what i heard...

hipster: really? i heard its all made of cube.

''curtis walks by''

blonde: hey dumbass!

curtis's mind: i heard nothing...

blonde: hey im fucking talking to you!

''curtis turns around''

curtis: what do you want you blonde?

blonde: i just wanted to ask that your single gawd!

hipster: like anyone wants to date a low life...

curtis: well...why do you ask?

blonde: just wondering...

''blonde walks away''

''curtis also walks away''

i took a walk home but when im close to my home...three bullies come towards me..

bully 1: well look at this fag!

bully 2: got any lunch money you little shit?

bully 3: he probrably doesn't...just like his family...oh wait you don't have a family now do you?

curtis: when will you buff heads give it a rest? every time i come home you ask for my money when ever i have none...if you want money then go rob a store you pricks...

''curtis walks away''

bully 3: meh...leave him we have our own problems already..

once i got home there was only my relative named buzz...he's just a drunk who does nothing...so i went to my room...

''curtis gets a text''

text: i heard your single...wanna hang?

''curtis texts back''

curtis's text: no...i don't even know you...if your one of the bitches at school then leave me alone...no one wants me!

''curtis gets on the computer''

MINECRAFT!

curtis: who put this on my computer?

''curtis closes the web''

''then he gets on skype''

skype call: marissa

curtis: now who is this?

marissa: hey cutie...heard your single...

''curtis rage quits and slams the computer''

curtis: why are all of these girls asking me im single?...

''curtis opens the computer again''

MINECRAFT!

curtis: and whats with this minecraft thing...

''a spider falls on tops of curtis's head''

curtis: GET IT OFF!

''curtis slams his hand to the wall...accidently spilling his mtn dew''

''the mtn dew spills on top of is hand then to the computer''

''the computer electricutes curtis'''

''curtis passes out''

14 hours later

curtis: meeehhhh...

''curtis opens his eyes''

curtis: am i...in heaven?

''curtis gets up and see's everything in cubes''

curtis: what...the...fuuuuuu...

**so ends ch 1 of the bonus story...i can't get the new story tab to work to i have to keep it in this story for now...it'll take awhile to get things done for the new story...as of now... im gonna start a short story of the origin of curtis xD...like and favorite of you enjoy this bonus story...**


	18. BONUS STORY: The Origin of Curtis ch 2

Bonus Story: Curtis's story...ch 2...**Cupa**

curtis: what the hell is going on?

''looks at a pixelated pig''

curtis: i think this is a pig...

''hears something running towards him''

someone: CAT!

curtis: ?

''a girl slams into curtis''

girl: please help me!

from what the girl looks...she wears a green hoodie with some kind of sad squared face on the hood...she seems to wear small brown shorts...

''a wild cat appears''

curtis: go on! GET!

''the cat runs away''

girl: is it gone?

''she looks up''

now...this...was quite weird once i saw her...she had long brownish, blonde hair...brown eyes, and a cute face...

curtis: ...yeah...

girl: THANK YOU MISTER!

''the girl hugs curtis really tight...like she never wanted to let go''

curtis: uhh...okay?

girl: im sorry. the names cupa...thank you again for saving me...

curtis: its just a cat...why are you scared of cats...

cupa: ...''sad face'' ...

curtis: forget what i said...can you tell me where i am?

cupa: your in minecraftia...

curtis's mind: minecra-FUCK!

''almost rages''

cupa: are you okay?

curtis: yes and NO!

''curtis punches a tree''

''a tree block falls''

curtis: wha-what the hell?

cupa: ?

curtis: am i?

''curtis drops on his knee's''

curtis: am i dead? ...

''abouts to cry''

curtis: ''sniffle''

cupa: your not from around here are you?

curtis: w-why do you ask?

cupa: your not dead...you look alive

curtis: i came from a place called earth...

cupa: earth? never heard of it...

curtis: believe me...you don't want to know

''curtis get up''

curtis: im sorry...my name is curtis krailer...nice to meet you cupa

''shakes hands''

cupa: nice to meet you too...cute name...

''curtis blushes''

curtis: ahh-yeah...

cupa: ''giggle''

curtis: ...

''curtis stares into cupa's eyes''

cupa: are you sure your okay?

''curtis's snaps out of it''

curtis: yeah...sorry...you just...

cupa: just...what?

curtis nevermind...it kinda embarrasing...

cupa: no! please...you can tell me...i won't bite...

curtis's mind: aww gawd...

curtis: you...kinda...look...

cupa: yyeeesss?

curtis: ...pretty..

''curtis looks away...''

cupa: oh...

''cupa blushes''

curtis: yeeaa...

cupa: well...thanks...i...never heard someone say that...

curtis: you didn't? aren't there other people?

cupa: no...im not human...im a creeper...

curtis: ?

cupa: please...don't hurt me...im a harmless creeper...

''cupa crys''

curtis: whats a creeper?

cupa: y-you don't know? wow...your really not from here at all...

curtis: you can say that again...

cupa ''giggle'

''cupa points''

cupa: thats a creeper

''curtis looks''

what cupa pointed was a weird four legged thing with no arms and a sad face on it

curtis: so thats what a creeper is...it looks harmless...

cupa: from a distance...what creepers do is explode if you get to close or hit it...watch

''cupa throws a rock''

creeper: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Sssssssssssssss

''creeper explodes''

curtis: whoa!

cupa: see what i mean? we do nothing but explode...but me...im different from the creepers...

curtis: you look human...i can see that...

cupa: plus...i can't explode...and for that im all alone out here in this cold place...

curtis: i see...cupa...can i ask you something?

cupa: yes

curtis: do you have any friends at all?

cupa: n-...no...''cupa sniffle's''

curtis: please...don't cry...im here for you...

cupa: thanks...but i have a question also...

curtis: yes...

cupa: why are you being nice? every one either hates me or wants to kill me...

curtis: because...i have no friends...at all...the only friend i have is you...

''cupa stares into curtis's eyes''

cupa: really? your my friend?

curtis: yes...

''cupa hugs curtis...this time her arms ar around curtis's head''

cupa: i...have to say this...but..i l-love you...

''cupa kisses curtis''

curtis's mind: ...i love you too...

''curtis kisses back''

''we both made out for about 3 minutes...i wanted to say something''

curtis: cupa?

cupa: yes?

curtis: your my girlfriend?

cupa: yes...yes i am

curtis: i..love you too...

''curtis wraps his arms around cupa's waist''

''once again they kiss''

''out in the distance the sun goes down''

**thanks for the positive reviews i get...it really means something...idk i kinda have nothing to say xD like and favorite if you viewers enjoy this...**


	19. BONUS STORY: The Origin of Curtis ch 3

Bonus Story ch 3: a business man?

i stop kissing cupa when the sun came down...i had a feeling someone was following me...

''curtis stops kissing cupa''

cupa: whats wrong?

curtis: is it me...or are we not alone?

''the bushes shuffle''

curtis: is it? rex?

''a dog emerges''

rex: woof! woof!

curtis: is that you rex?

rex: pant' pant'

''rex pounces curtis''

curtis: oof

rex: bark!

curtis: it is you! i thought you were dead!

''rex licks curtis''

cupa: ?

curtis: don't worry cupa. he's harmless

cupa: i never seen a dog like that...it's brown and black

curtis: its a german shepard...a sheep dog if you would say.

cupa: a sheep dog?

curtis: i'll tell you later...

rex: ggggrrrgrgrgrgrgrrg!

curtis: what is it boy?

''curtis looks up''

there was a man in a black suit with a nice hat

man: relax...im not gonna hurt you rex

rex: woof!

curtis: who are you?

''curtis gets up''

man: oh...nothing...just a lone man...

curtis: well...you look like a stranger...

cupa: curtis...do you know who this man is?

man: lets just say im a god...your god...

curtis: who are you really?

man: my name is notch...im the one who created this world...

curtis: notch? you mean Markus Persson?

notch: or you could say that...

cupa: ...

curtis: well...tell me...why am i here...

notch: i was gonna ask that once i met you...but it seems you died...

curtis: !

notch: but you didn't die really...you just teleported here...the computer went cuckoo it actually made a portal...now your here...

curtis: how do i get out?

notch: your gonna have to find out on your own...

curtis: what do you mean...find out on my own...

''notch snaps finger''

''a chest spawns;;

notch: in this chest you'll have all the gear you need...if you turn around there's a zombie coming your way...

''curtis turns around''

zombie:''moan''

curtis: notch...what the hell is goi-

''notch disappears''

curtis: !

cupa: curtis you need to find a village...theres a village just south from here...

''curtis looks through the chest''

there was a iron sword, iron chestplate, a glowing bow, 24 arrows, plus 5 porkchops...

curtis: you go on...find a safe place...i'll be alright...

cupa: okay...

''cupa runs off''

curtis: rex! protect her!

rex: woof!

''rex follows her''

curtis: okay...bring it...you undead bitch...

''curtis slashes off the head of the zombie''

curtis: ?...that was easy...

''more zombie's arise''

curtis: shit...there too many!

''curtis runs away''

i ran and ran until i gave out of breath...i drew my bow and shot about 13 zombies...i needed to save arrows so i found a cave nearby...

''curtis runs into the cave''

curtis: i hope i lost them...

''curtis sits down...''

curtis: what have i got myself into...

i look in the dark passage...

curtis: who knows what could be in that dark road...

''curtis turns around''

i saw a sharp end of an arrow...

voice: don't move...

curtis: ...

i look up...i don't know what to say...it was a women wearing almost nothing...she wore a jacket covering her breast, she wore small boots, a weird hat, even boots...high heels i think...all of her clothings were grey...even her hair was grey...

women: are you one of them?

curtis: one of what?

women: one of those cube humans? you don't look like those villagers...

curtis: i don't know what your talking about...im just a guy from earth...

women: ?

curtis: i mean no harm...i promise...

''curtis drops his weapons''

women: ...

''the women puts her bow down''

women: the names skull...

curtis: nice to meet you skull...the names curtis

skull: uh..y-your...

curtis: what? what is it?

skull: you better look behind you

''curtis turns around''

'' a purple haired girl jumps on curtis''

curtis: AAHH!

skull: mindy! stop scaring random people for notch's sake

mindy: sorry pretty boy...i wanted too...

curtis: uhh...why are you so close to my face?

mindy: its your human smell...it makes me attracted to you...

skull: mindy...don't make me shot you again...

mindy: fine...your lucky...then i would've kissed you

''mindy gets off curtis''

mindy: why are you in my home anyways?

curtis: i was running from zombies...

mindy: aww...it seems yaebi sent his rotheads to you...

skull: well...your lucky your here...we'll protect you...

curtis: ?...o...kay?

skull: mindy...you can do what you usually do...

mindy: okay...see ya you ''love'' birds ''giggle''

skull:...

curtis: love birds?

skull: ignore mindy...

curtis: why is your name skull anyways?

skull: i'm a skeleton! you never seen a skeleton before?

curtis: no...all i see is a girl with grey eyes...don't forget your appearal...

skull: ...

''skull gets closer''

curtis: w-what are you doing?

skull:...

''skull gets even more closer''

curtis: s-skull?

skull: im sorry...i never been with a boy in so long...

curtis: ?

skull: please...forgive me...

''skull kisses curtis''

...

curtis's mind: are you serious right now!?

**thanks for all the likes so far...(not really) xD so far...i have a whoping 1.1k views o.o...thats all i have to say...sorry...don't have much to say anymore lol**


	20. BONUS STORY: The Origin of Curtis ch 4

Bonus Story: The Origin of Curtis ch 4- meeting seed

curtis: ...

skull: whats wrong?

curtis: how old are you?

skull: im 24. why?

curtis: ...

''shrugging''

skull: ...

curtis: im 16...

skull: oh! im so sorry!

curtis: it's okay...i kinda needed that...

skull: ?

curtis: i already have a girl...cupa

skull: cupa? the creeper?

curtis: yes...i have these ''feelings'' for her...

skull: i see...well...i better go watch mindy...she's always up to no good.

curtis: okay...hope we meet again.

skull: ''blushes''...see ya.

''she disappears into the dark cave''

i didn't know what to do after she left...my mind told me to get out of the cave. so i did. i was walking into pure midnight darkness...until i heard footsteps...it wasn't a zombie...it was running...i look and see a person running from something...i walk towards him and see bout 6 zombies about to attack him...i said

curtis: come any closer and you'll be my dog's dinner tonight...

he quickly turned around...

**THE END**

**well...so ends that xD sorry i didn't update this...i was busy on the other story xD thats all i have to say...like and favorite if you enjoy xD**


End file.
